


Le feu sous la glace

by Kate_Harlock



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: Une seconde chance et un monde qui n'a pas cessé de tourner sans eux... (Comme montré dans le premier chapitre, je parlerais surtout d'Asgard. )





	1. Chapter 1

Elle avait tendance à douter d'elle. C'était une mauvaise chose, pour un guerrier, lui avait rabâché sa mère dès qu'elle avait eu huit ans, lorsqu'elle avait commencé son entrainement. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, ou les autres en profiteront. La petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'elle n'était pas digne, qu'elle ne saurait pas faire, puis elle se reprenait. Elle était le premier général, le bras droit de Poséidon. Elle était capable.

  
Ses doutes écartés, elle avança dans la salle du trône.

  
…

  
C'était une femme. Une étrangère. Elle était vêtue d'une écaille. Elle était grande et svelte, son teint était mat et ses yeux noirs. Bud la regarda s'approcher, fasciné malgré lui par sa beauté, par son assurance.

  
-Que veux-tu? l'apostropha Hilda lorsqu'elle atteignit la première marche.

  
Elle enleva son casque et s'agenouilla. Ses longs cheveux bruns balayèrent ses épaules.

  
-Mon nom est Aoki du Dragon des mers, dit-elle avec un accent indéfinissable. Je viens au nom de mon seigneur Poséidon offrir ses excuses à Hilda de Polaris.

  
Elle se tut et attendit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait la prêtresse. De son côté, Hilda observait la jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que Freya, dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans tout au plus. C'était une enfant qui était venue affronter le froid asgardien, simplement pour délivrer un message.

  
-Ses excuses sont acceptées, dit finalement la prêtresse.

  
La jeune fille se releva, visiblement soulagée.

  
-Tu ne peux pas repartir maintenant, s'opposa Bud. Dame Hilda, elle mourrait de froid.

  
-Bud a raison, accorda Hilda, amusée, regardant la jeune fille à la peau dorée. Le temps est mauvais, si tu as eu de la chance à l'aller tu n'as trop peu de chance de survivre au retour. Reste, proposa-t-elle. Tu es la bienvenue. Tu repartira quand la tempête se sera calmée.

  
…

  
C'était gentil de leur part, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Le trajet avait été une torture, entre le relief irrégulier et le froid cinglant qui mordait chaque centimètre de peau exposé. Mais elle aurait aimé partir au plus vite. Merde, même à l'intérieur de murs de pierre, il faisait froid.

  
Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle, sans résultat: elle était décorative, pas chaude. Son écaille était encombrante, mais c'était tout ce qui lui procurait un minimum de chaleur. Soudainement, un manteau se déposa sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le guerrier divin.

  
-Tu grelottais, se justifia-t-il.

  
Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment comment réagir.

  
-Prend-le, insista-t-il. Il te sera utile.

  
D'un geste, elle se débarrassa de son écaille pour enfiler le manteau, qui s'avéra être celui du guerrier.

  
-Tu ne ressens pas le froid?

  
-L'habitude.

  
Il avait un joli sourire, nota-t-elle.

  
-Tu es perdue, pas vrai?

  
-Je ne suis jamais venue ici, répliqua-t-elle.

  
Il rit.

  
-Je vais te montrer, ajouta-t-il, la prenant par le poignet.

  
Le palais était joli.

  
Rien d'aussi intéressant, cependant, que le guerrier dont elle tenait la main.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que le récit avance peu, mais je tenais à expliquer ce qui s'est passé durant l'ellipse.

-Alors, vas-tu retourner sous la mer? s'enquit Bud.

  
-Probablement pas tout de suite, lui avoua Aoki. Ils ne me connaissent pas: Sorrento et moi nous sommes entendus pour qu'il leur explique d'abord. J'irais ensuite.

  
Bud l'attrapa par la main, croisa ses doigts avec les siens.

  
-C'était son idée ou la tienne? s'enquit-il d'une douceur qui n'était réservée qu'à sa famille.

  
Ils étaient mariés depuis huit ans. Aoki s'était beaucoup plaint du froid au tout départ, puis elle s'était peu à peu tue, et elle était restée. Pour lui, avant tout, puis au fil du temps elle en était venue à aimer cet endroit. Il avait eu le premier doute le jour où Freya, qui adorait Aoki et réciproquement, peut-être parce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux dix-neuf ans, lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas allée au Sanctuaire plutôt qu'à Asgard. La jeune femme s'était figée, une peur lointaine tapie dans ses prunelles noires.

  
Elle n'avait jamais voulu répondre aux questions qu'on lui avait posé.

  
Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, mais à la longue Bud avait reconstitué le casse-tête, ou du moins une partie, à partir de bribes qu'elle avait laissé échapper. Une sœur morte et une mère qui de toute évidence aurait préféré voir celle-ci survivre. Cette femme avait appris beaucoup à Aoki: la culpabilité et l'insécurité, notamment. Elle le cachait bien, surtout en combat où cela pourrait lui être fatal, mais elle avait beaucoup de failles.

  
Il le savait, en l'épousant. C'était en permanence comme rassurer un enfant: l'assurer que non, elle n'avait pas mal fait, la consoler, puis la renvoyer faire un bout de chemin plus ou moins seule en l'observant. Il désirait qu'elle cesse de se justifier sans cesse, et il savait qu'il y arriverait. Puis il y avait eu l'enfant. Il avait vingt-sept ans, elle, seulement vingt-deux. Il craignait qu'elle soit trop jeune, avait voulu lui demander d'envisager l'avortement, mais pour une fois elle avait semblé tellement heureuse, en permanence, qu'il avait laissé couler.

  
Fausse couche. Cinq mois à peine, et elle avait perdu l'enfant. Elle aurait pu y passer, aussi se préoccupait-il davantage d'elle que du foetus, mais les pensées d'Aoki étaient uniquement tournées vers le bébé. Comme si c'était de sa faute! Bud s'était révélé impuissant à l'aider. Il ne croit d'ailleurs pas que leur couple aurait survécu, sans Luna.

  
C'était une mission de routine, normalement. Juste aller porter à un noble vivant juste à l'extérieur du pays et dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines une missive d'Hilda. Sur place il avait trouvé un massacre. L'homme était mort, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de serviteurs. Il avait cru n'avoir plus rien à faire ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit.

  
Elle devait n'avoir que cinq ans. Elle était bien habillée, mais il n'aurait pas su dire si elle était la fille du noble qui n'était pourtant pas marié ou d'un des serviteurs. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond un peu vert et des grands yeux cristallins. Bien qu'elle ne parlait pas encore, le soir venu elle s'était avéré avoir une véritable fascination pour l'astre de la nuit. Máni (1)? Non, c'était masculin. Il l'avait plutôt appelée Luna. Il l'avait gardée et présentée à Aoki, non pour remplacer son enfant, mais parce qu'il s'était réellement attaché… Et il espérait que Luna arrive à redonner le sourire à sa femme. Ça avait été difficile, mais ça avait fonctionné, et étaient arrivés Farewell et Njall, trouvés dans une famille d'accueil déjà trop grande. Les deux enfants ressemblaient beaucoup à Luna, particulièrement Farewell, sensée avoir le même âge qu'elle. Peut-être étaient-ils vraiment de la même famille?

  
Aoki et lui se connaissaient depuis onze ans. Luna et Farewell en avaient/devaient en avoir douze, et l'âge de Njall était estimé à dix ans. Suffisamment vieux pour qu'Aoki ne les compare pas à leur enfant mort. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse. Elle se lâchait, riait, dansait, jouait avec les enfants- les leurs.

  
Bud se doutait qu'Aoki appréciait Asgard justement parce que c'était isolé, et que d'une certaine manière elle craignait l'extérieur.

  
-C'était la mienne, admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

  
-Tu crains qu'il n'y ait des chevaliers?

  
Ce n'était pas un reproche, il était de son côté. Il la voyait enfin heureuse, il avait vu le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour parvenir au bonheur- et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa charmante belle-mère revenir.

  
-Et parce que je n'ai pas envie de revoir Kanon.

  
Son prédécesseur. Bizarrement, Aoki ne semblait pas lui vouer de haine, juste une profonde incompréhension. Elle avait grandi au Sanctuaire, et elle disait l'avoir connu. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait: elle appréhendait ses explications.

  
-J'ai l'impression que tu me juges, souffla sa femme en détournant le regard.

  
Il secoua la tête vivement.

  
-Non! Non, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

  
Il mentionna les guerriers divins, qui se réveilleraient bientôt, puis plus particulièrement son frère, à qui il avait envie de présenter sa femme et ses enfants. Elle osa un sourire: il la serra contre lui. Tant que ce serait nécessaire, il serait là pour elle.

  
(1) représentation scandinave de la lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quelqu'un se demande de quoi souffre Aoki, ce sont probablement des troubles anxieux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre ce chapitre et le précédent, j'ai eu pendant un long moment le syndrome de la page blanche, d'où le changement notable.

-Luna? Luna, qu'en penses-tu?

  
Ma mère me regardait toujours. Elle était une très belle femme. Belle et intelligente. Papa racontait qu'au bout de deux ans seulement passés à Asgard, elle en connaissait les coutumes et la langue aussi bien que si elle y était née. Je pouvais le croire- enfin, j'aimais y croire-, mais même après trois décennies à vivre ici, maman restait une étrangère. Elle s'était parfaitement adaptée, soit, mais rien ne pouvait gommer ses cheveux noirs ou ses yeux bridés.

  
J'ai coulé un regard vers Majken, la cadette de ma fratrie. On ne pouvait pas manquer non plus, que sur les cinq enfants qu'elle avait, trois ne possédaient aucun trait asiatique. Seule Majken lui ressemblait. Ariane avait aussi des traits asiatiques, mais le teint plus foncé et des cheveux châtains. Parfois je me disais que j'aurais voulu lui ressembler davantage, avec ses cheveux de soie noire et sa peau dorée, mais les gens doutaient déjà de notre origine, à Farewell et moi, à cause de nos prénoms, même si nous avions l'allure de femmes d'ici.

  
-Luna? a insisté maman.

  
Trente ans. Nous étions nés entretemps, élevés avec des légendes si réelles et si lointaines. Difficile de répondre alors que je ne connaissais pas ces gens, au final. Ils n'étaient que des inconnus célèbres… Une famille lointaine. Mon oncle en faisait partie. Le père d'Astrid y était. Le frère de Kris aussi.

  
J'ai haussé les épaules et fait un simple geste de la main. _Je ne sais pas._ J'aurais aimé en dire plus mais je savais que je n'en aurais pas le temps et que c'était la réponse la plus simple.

  
Mon père a semblé mécontent. J'ai regretté. Oncle Syd et lui étaient… Avaient étés jumeaux. Comment aurais-je réagi, si je devrais retrouver Farewell après une si longue absence? À quarante-six ans, il commençait à se faire vieux. Il serait difficile, pour lui, de franchir tout Asgard. S'il avait pu, il s'y serait précipité. Je me suis avancée pour le prendre dans ses bras. _J'irai._ Encore une fois, les mots n'ont pas franchi mes lèvres. Ils ne le faisaient pratiquement jamais.

  
Il me serra contre lui, très fort.

  
-Sois prudente, Luna.

  
Pas de remerciement. Peut-être considérait-il que c'était un devoir plus qu'une chance. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir: c'était la famille, après tout. Je me suis retournée vers ma mère, qui a aussitôt fait non de la tête.

  
-Je retourne sous les mers, a-t-elle expliqué après quelques secondes de silence.

  
J'ai retenu une grimace de dépit. Pour quelle raison?

  
-Pourquoi faire? s'est opposée Majken avec véhémence, exprimant ainsi ma propre pensée. Il a déjà Ariane!

  
Majken avait tout juste dix ans- c'était l'unique "vraie" fille de nos parents. Elle réagissait sans doute trop fort, mais elle touchait un point. Il y avait déjà quelques années qu'Aoki avait cédé sa place à Ariane et nous ne voyions presque plus notre sœur depuis. Pourquoi ma mère devait-elle partir en plus?

  
-C'était ma décision. Il y a des choses que je dois savoir.

  
Ma sœur cadette n'a pas riposté. J'ai hoché la tête machinalement. Notre mère n'aimait pas le montrer mais nous savions tous, et c'était une bonne chose. Ses angoisses lui empoisonnait la vie depuis si longtemps. Il y a des choses plus faciles à surmonter que d'autres.

  
-Je ramènerai des nouvelles d'Ariane, a-t-elle promis ensuite, regardant dans ma direction et voyant que je ne réagissais plus. Et de William.

  
Majken a aussitôt gloussé, comme à chaque fois. Je l'ai ignorée pour sourire à notre mère, la remerciant en silence.

  
Après le départ de notre mère et nous être assurés une dernière fois que Majken et notre père sauraient se débrouiller pour nous rejoindre, Njall, Farewell et moi sommes partis rejoindre cette famille que nous connaissions à peine.


End file.
